<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry's New Look by Sablesilverrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664826">Harry's New Look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain'>Sablesilverrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duality [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Even though Harry tries to fight it at first, M/M, Makeover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot set in the Dark Lord Duality universe. Harry is willing to get a new look. Sirius talks him into going further with his makeover than he originally planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duality [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry's New Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>January 7<sup>th</sup>, 1994</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. “I'm not so sure I <em>want</em> to grow my hair out.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius grinned. “It's up to you, of course. Your dad didn’t, but if you don’t, people might not take you seriously as a Lord.” He explained. “Then again, James never did care much for Pureblood politics. How about your eyes? We can get them fixed if you’re sick of glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>Said eyes widened dramatically. “Fixed?” He asked, stymied.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure! We can do that in this world! Your dad was thinking of doing it, before…” He sighed. “Anyway, it’s nothing big, just a few spells and Bob’s your uncle!” He said breezily.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled widely. “<em>That</em> I think I’d like!” He said eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! We can get you a whole new wardrobe while we’re at it!” Sirius enthused.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I don’t want a new wardrobe!” Harry tried to backpedal.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you <em>need</em> one! You should be wearing silk shirts and velvet cloaks! You need to dress like a Black, Harry, because you’re the heir, and it’s time for you to show it!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with dressing like a proper Pureblood heir?” Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re trying to make me look like <em>Malfoy</em>.” Harry grumbled.</p><p>  </p><p>Sirius frowned. “And Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini, and Neville. What’s wrong with dressing like a Pureblood with money? It’s what you are, and it’ll show class and good breeding. People will listen to you, because they’ll be able to see at a glance that you are <em>important</em>. Dressing like a Pureblood doesn’t make you a blood supremacist or a Slytherin. Look at Neville, he dresses like old money, and he’s one of the nicest people you’ll ever meet! Clothing is not going to make you anyone you’re not, Harry. All it’s going to do is show that you have standing and should be taken seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nibbled at his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius grinned, then added, “You don’t want to pass up the chance to make people see that you’d be a good <em>partner</em>, either. Marriage contracts have been drawn up based purely on looks alone in the past.” He leaned in and whispered, “If we get you spiffed up good and proper, you could attract <em>anyone you wanted</em> as a prospective wife or husband.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry flushed brightly at that. “Even a Slytherin?” He ventured.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius’ eyebrow cocked. “Well, that rather settles it!” He said with enthusiasm. “If it’s a <em>Slytherin</em> you want, you <em>have</em> to look the part! They won’t give you a second glance otherwise!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” He reluctantly agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, while we’re out, we can do something fun! Temporary tattoo? Maybe a piercing?” He suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Harry flushed. “Don’t you only do that if you’re gay?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius frowned. “Not only, no. Besides, what’s wrong with <em>that</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, just… I don’t want to do anything to advertise it yet. I’m not ready for that.” Harry explained.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine. No one will think anything of it, I promise.” Sirius grinned. “Well, they’ll think I’m cool, which is really just a bonus to having you happy with the way you look.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“We can go on Saturday!” Sirius grinned. “Think of a tattoo, I’ll get one, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Harry ended up getting both ears pierced, his eyes fixed, and the new clothes that Sirius had wheedled him into. He got a tattoo of a Basilisk on his back, even though he decided to keep it covered with a glamour. He was covering his earrings, too, and he knew he would only uncover them once he married. He was going to let his eventual spouse see them first, and would get rid of them if his spouse didn’t like them.</p><p> </p><p><em>Especially</em> if he managed to get Tom to marry him.</p><p> </p><p>The tattoo would be gone in six months, but while he had it, he would decide if he liked it enough to replace it with a permanent version. If he did, he’d ask for it once he was of age. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>